The Second Christ
by Captain Blackbird
Summary: Chosen out of nowhere...to save a planet he never heard of...what will his choice be? I wrote this a long time ago so it probably isn't that good. Chapter 5 is up!
1. We are hardly introduced

I was taking a walk with my master when I saw what was in the lake. I really wasn't expecting anything startling to happen. I was just enjoying my day out. The breeze smelled sweet, the grass cool and soft. Definitely not a day when weird things were supposed to happen. My master decided that it was time to rest. So I sat down beside him and kept watch, like I'd been trained, as he dozed. I was sort of hoping that I would see Faith on her morning walk. But no such luck so far.

            Then I saw the lake. It seemed to look extra clear and silent today. I walked to the edge and gazed at myself, careful not to fall in. I saw myself staring back at me. I couldn't grin, but I felt a smile inside, seeing my eyes sparkle with the water.

            Suddenly, my face blurred in the reflection. Ripples were spreading all over. I looked about but saw no one around besides my master, and he was in dreamland.

            Then what looked like a long slimy hand reached out of the water. I had barely time to gasp when it grabbed me and pulled me under. I could feel myself in icy-cold water. I could barely see a thing, but a dark fuzzy shape, about my size, was pulling me down, down.

            Just as I almost lost my air, the hand freed its grasp and I fell through an air bubble, landing on my stomach and losing my breath.

            When my breath was returned to me, I looked up and saw something out of a horror movie. Six bizarre creatures looked back at me. They looked somewhat like beagles except the paws were not paws. They were human hands and their backs had a long line of spikes down to the tail.

            Now I was always one who thought the English language sounded funny, but my dear mother (God rest her soul) always told me to learn it. "It's a very popular language these days, and it will still be in the future. You'll thank me later." Anyway, one creature (supposedly the leader?) started speaking English to me *sigh* Thanks, Mom…

            "So you have come."

            "Me?" I asked timidly, even though I knew he meant me.

            He ignored the question. "You have come to save us right? You are the promised one?"

            "The what?" Had I heard him wrong?

The speaker turned to the beagle on his right and I could sense some doubt. 

            The creature appeared to be blushing. They exchanged no words but seemed to understand each other, as if telepathic. I sensed embarrassment with the victim, more anger with the leader, and more cringing from his thoughts.

            The right beagle finally spoke aloud. "Perhaps he should ask the computer, Gabriel…"

            Gabriel exploded. I am being completely literal. He actually exploded, he was so angry. All that was left was a small crater. But then a blurred figure came into view. Gabriel reappeared before my eyes from the spot where he had just disappeared.

            Gabriel shook his head vigorously and then spoke, "Not the time…" He turned back to his victim. "You, of course, will be demoted."

            I didn't want the poor guy to get in trouble because of me. So I spoke up.

            "Ahem! Perhaps I can talk to this computer." Did I really say that? What was I getting myself into?

            Gabriel surprisingly looked relieved. "Yes. Perhaps that is a good idea. It might be just what it wants."

            Gabriel turned to another beagle. "Go ask the computer if it shall speak to the so called 'promised one'. Come back quickly with its answer." I could not only sense but hear the dripping sarcasm in his words.

            As the beagle disappeared out of sight, Gabriel looked over me. "Well you certainly look like the promised one should," he admitted unwillingly. "Have you been doing athletic exercises?"

            "You mean working out?" I couldn't resist. "All the time. Running does a lot for…"

            "Yes, as you call it," he interrupted. "And do you know naught of what you are? Are you familiar with God or Jesus?"

            "God is the Creator, am I right? He sent his son Jesus to die for all mankind or something like that…"

            Gabriel then smiled. "Ah, so you do know SOMEthing," he said, once again, mockingly. "Who is your master on earth?"

            "You mean his name? Paul."

            Gabriel gasped and fell backwards. I quickly stood up. I could hear him coughing in the back.

            "Gabe? Are you okay? Do you need some help?"

            I saw a hand, and then Gabriel appearing from behind the rock.

            "Sorry. I thought (cough) you said (wheeze) Paul!"

            I felt a little uncomfortable. "I did say Paul. Is there something special about him being my master?"

            Gabriel cringed and opened his mouth to speak. But before he could say anything, the messenger beagle came back.

            "The computer wishes to speak with the promised one."

            Gabriel immediately stopped coughing after the beagle finished speaking. He turned to me and said, "You may go see the computer now."

            Oh dear. Here it comes. Why did I have to walk to THAT park on THIS day at THIS hour…before I walked through I turned to Gabriel and asked, "Who is this computer guy?"

            Gabriel gave a loving smile and said one word. "Jehovah."


	2. Some explaining needs to be done

I walked into a horribly dark room. You might say I was a bit terrified. What was going to happen? Was I truly walking into the same room as God? I could see a little light increasing its territory in the distance. I hesitated, but then walked slowly toward it.

            As I got closer, I could see a shape beneath the light. But the light was burning my eyes so I had to look away. What use was there coming in here when I couldn't see?

            "You don't need to see to communicate," said a deep voice somewhere in front of me. Or was this voice even spoken? I felt like it was from inside my mind, yet my ears heard it as well. It's hard to explain, just bare with me, it gets weirder.

            I looked up though the light was burning fiercely, causing my eyes to water. There, the light changed form into the shape of an ordinary computer. I remembered my master having one at home. What were you expecting? I asked myself as I looked back down away from the light, a talking mule? 

            The voice spoke again with a hint of laughter in its voice. "Yes, I've seen that before, I find that show amusing."

            "How…how can you hear me? I didn't speak."

            The computer seemed to ignore me. "Have you ever read the Bible, Promised One?"

            I was thinking of asking him about this "Promised One" business, but I thought I could get to that later. "Well, no. I've heard a lot about it though. I know English, but I can't read it."

            "Are you familiar with the omnipotence of God?"

            "Well, yeah."

            "I would find it a simple matter on how God could communicate."

            So I _was talking to God. "You're reading my mind then?"_

            The voice laughed heartily. "You certainly have courage, Promised One. But that is not necessarily true. Your heart speaks to me."

            "Why do you keep calling me that?"

            "I will tell you what you do not know. It is written in an ancient document that on the planet Dalshep, a great evil will come. This evil cannot be stopped by anyone, anything. Yet one would come and destroy this evil and the planet would be saved."

            The voice paused. I painfully looked up and saw the computer's light pulsing. I quickly looked down, the light too painful for my eyesight.

            The computer continued. "Half of this prophecy has come true. Dalshep is full of evil and only one being can stop it."

            I knew what was coming.

            "You are the Promised One and you must go to Dalshep to save its people."

~

            I choked. "Hold on! Stop right there! What are you talking about?"

            The voice chuckled. "I'm talking about you being the Promised One and going to Dalshep and saving its people. Were you not listening while I was talking?"

            "I didn't know God was so literal," I said more to myself than him.

            "I know what you mean, Promised One. Just keeping the spirit light." I heard the voice musing to itself over some little joke.

            "What kind of light conversation is this?! Out of nowhere I'm pulled into a pond by some freaky alien thing and told I have to go save a world that I've never heard of! How do I even know this is real? I'm dreaming I must be…"

            I heard remorse as it spoke again, "I didn't authorize your means of transportation, Promised One, and I am deeply sorry. But I assure you, this is not a dream."

            "Why me?!" I shouted. "Do I look like a hero to you?"

            Again, it seemed to ignore me. "I can give you 24 hours to think about this mission, and then your ship will take flight. Of course, it is your decision alone that will take you." I heard sadness in his answer.

            I sighed and said, "May I ask you something?"

            "Please do."

            "When I told Gabriel about my master being Paul, he fell over in surprise. Why did he react like that?"

            I felt it sigh. "The prophesy says that there will be a descendent of Paul that will be the death of many on Dalshep. Gabriel has yet to believe in me"

            "But I'm the promised one, aren't I?"

            "Yes. That is the reason for his reaction."

            "You know what will happen."

            "It is as you say."

            "Well?"

            "You want me to tell you the future?"

            "Why not? It would help."

            "Are you so sure of that?

            I fell silent.

            "Promised One, why can you not trust me?"

            "Something bad could happen," I said softly.

            "Don't worry. I have everything planned out."

            "But ..."

            "Everything works out for the good of the Lord."

            "Like how?"

            "Have you every heard of the Revolutionary War?"

            "No."

            "It was a war fought way back in 1782. The war was to separate the 'United States' from England."

            "And how is this bad?"

            "Do you know what results in war, Promised One? Death! Pain! Suffering! I have defined those things not true goodness."

            "So what good did come out of it?"

            "America was free. It was no longer under the thumb of England. And where do you think you live today?"

            "Whoop-dee-doo! Goody for the U.S.A. But couldn't you just have skipped all that bad stuff and let the Americans go free? Is it that hard?"

            "The future is planned out the way I intend it to be, Promised One. You have to trust me. Do you understand?"

            "Yes," I said quietly, not really sure that I did. I still questioned myself: Why was I believing everything it told me?

            "Go rest now, Promised One."

            I turned around and started to leave, when I heard God say, "Remember, I am always with you."


	3. Clearly humiliating

I was sitting on a plush pillow that felt like it was full of the softest goose feathers. I was resting in a room that seemed to jump at me from all sides, as if the walls were bulging. I felt like a wealthy ruler! Servants would come in through the many doors asking if I needed anything. Yes, I ordered some things here and there: a steak, glass of wine, escargot, and a few other tasty looking tidbits (I am known for trying new things). As quick as I could order them, they arrived. I would taste one thing, then another. All of the food was heavenly! But then, what would you expect? I know _you_ would expect me to not be hungry after hearing the news of my mission, but I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday and I wasn't about to be startled out of delectable looking food.

            When I ate my fill, I lay back and reviewed what had just happened. My life had just drastically changed in less than an hour. Why me? If I took this mission, I probably wasn't going to survive. I would never see Faith again. I would go to this planet Dashed and never come back. I would be marooned on a planet full of aliens.

            I sighed. This was pretty hard-core compared to my morning walks. And I used to think there was nothing better!

            To make a short 48 hours short, er, I mean shorter, several beagles came in and explained long technical details that I needed to know. I really tried to understand, I really did, but not one thing would stay in my head! It was completely useless trying to tell me this stuff. It was another language, I swear.

            Finally, the dreaded day came. That meaning that I had accepted the mission. I felt like inside me, there was no room for choice, except yes. I was panicking inside and hopefully looking calm on the outside. I was patiently sitting on the goose feather pillow, which now did not seem so soft. Any minute now, a servant beagle was going to come in and tell me where to go and I would then be on my way to this other planet. I walked in front of the large mirror that was in my room and saw a nervous creature. I practiced looking composed.

            Then, the moment came. Someone knocked at the door and it was opened. A pretty young beagle creature came in and said, "It is time."

            I took a deep breath and choked. I guess I had a lot to learn about being heroic. I walked with what I hoped looked like dignity. I smiled feebly at the messenger. Then I walked past her.

            Behind the opening of the door was a long hallway with no doors. I had no idea where to go. No one told me where to turn. I thought it over and decided to go left. I trotted with suspicion. I knew something was going to jump out at me any moment. And this time, I was going to be ready.

Still I kept on, but nothing appeared. Then at last, I saw a door. One door at the end of the never-ending corridor. As soon as I got to the entry, it opened on its own. Following it was the most spectacular sight I have ever seen in all my years.

~

A spaceship! A towering ship flew a good 40 feet above me. I couldn't believe it! Had the beagle creatures built this? Was I expected to fly in it? I stood gawking at the magnificent aircraft and then noticed the beagles running around with paper and pens, yelling out instructions in a language I couldn't understand. A whistling sound pierced the air and I saw that the spacecraft was taking off!

"Wait! Wait! Aren't I supposed to be on there? You forgot me! Stop!"

The beagles stared at me like I was a fifty year old man in a high school classroom. They didn't move. The ship didn't seem to notice me though. An opening appeared in the middle of the ceiling and the ship took off.

I sighed. "Great. I get pulled underwater, almost drowning to add, get captured by a bunch of freaky sea dogs, find out I have to go save some world I've never heard of, get lost in a immeasurable hallway, get myself completely humiliated, and the ship I'm supposed to get on takes off. This is turning out to be one hell of a day."

The beagles continued to stare at me. Finally, one of them came forward and looked me up and down. He then spoke.

"You are the Promised One?"

"That's what they call me. May I ask why my ride left me here?"

The creature looked at me quizzically, not seeming to understand.

"You know, that ship right there. The shuttle that just took off. Why did it leave without me?"

The creature burst out laughing.

"Promised one! You sure are humorous!"

I glared at him. "How is that?"

"That's a funny thing, you leaving here on an aircraft!"

"Is it now?"

"Oh, yes indeed!"

"What is going on? How else am I supposed to get to the stupid planet?!"

"I think you should go talk to Gabriel about that."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why?"

"He's the one who knows. I, however, do not."

"I don't know where to find him."

"Here. I will give you a guide."

Another beagle walked up to me and gestured me to follow him. I followed, but I kept looking back at the scientist who was now talking to a group of the aliens. He seemed to be trying to stop from laughing as he murmured to them. What was this about?

"Please pay attention, Promised One," said the messenger as I bonked my head into an overhanging lamp. "We don't want you to arrive in Dalshep a mess of blood of bruises."

Wow, they really did care for my well being.

I continued to follow the beagle down long corridors. We twisted and turned in every direction. I thought the hall would never end. In a way, I didn't want it to. My stomach developed butterflies as soon as the light started to fade.

"Um, sir?" I asked the courier.

"Yes?"

"Why is it so dark down here?"

"The transporter is sensitive to light."

"The transporter? What does that mean?"

"You will be transported to Dalshep, an hour trip."

"An hour? That's all alien technology can bring up? What happened to the instantaneous transportation?" I said, half joking.

The envoy looked at me with surprise. "Not to be rude, Promised One, but I am a first-rate researcher and in all my years of studying your planet I have _never_ found a machine that can do something so high-tech so fast, let **alone** transport!" He swiveled around and began to walk faster.

I hurried to catch up with him. I really didn't mean it that way. "Wait! Slow down! I didn't mean it that way! It's just in all those science fiction movies they can transport things . . . " I was out of breath. I panted. "Wait!"

I couldn't hear any more footsteps. I cocked my head to listen. Nothing. I couldn't hear the messenger's footsteps or even breathing. The butterflies were going mad in my belly. I began to breathe faster.

"Hello?"

I remembered hearing somewhere that when you are lost, you stay put. So I sat down on the cold hard floor of the pitch-black passage. It began to snow. WHAT?! SNOW?! I looked up and little cold pieces that I couldn't see drifted on my face. I stuck my tongue out to catch some. It was snow all right. But how?

All of a sudden, the lights came on, and I found I was no longer in a hallway but I was outdoors. Snow was all around me. There weren't even any trees. It was very peaceful but a little frightening. I lay back and closed my eyes.  I could figure…this…out…later…I drifted asleep.


	4. I'm not quite ready and last words

I awoke. My eyesight was blurry. All I saw was a bright light above me and nothing else. I blinked several times, trying to clear my vision. But it did no good. I realized it was no longer cold but nice and warm. Where was I? Was I still in the valley of snow? I tried to get up but it seemed I was strapped down.

"What is this?" I said aloud.

"It's just a precaution of the transporter." A couple of blurry figures loomed above my head.

"Precaution? Transporter? Where am I?" I felt suddenly very afraid.

"You are in the Transporting Room."

"Gabriel wouldn't happen to be around would he?" I knew I could get some decent answers out of him.

"No, he isn't. Shall I go get him?"

"Please!" I cried out, not feeling very calm anymore.

One of the figures left.

I finally noticed lots of sounds around me. They weren't loud, but there were a lot of them. Humming, buzzing, beeping, and clicking. I was getting a headache. I kept blinking, hoping I could get rid of the blurry tears.

"Hey," I directed to the other figure. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I am not certain I can answer it with truth, but you may."

"What is going on? Nobody is telling me anything! Why?"

"That would be two questions and an exclamation," the creature explained to me with a certain mechanical tone.

I sighed. "Please stop this nonsense. What are you guys doing to me? Can you answer me that at least?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"NO!" I shouted.

"You're in the transportation unit. With this, you will be transported to Dalshep. It's the quickest way to get to another system. Quite advanced, I think."

"You think…" I said mockingly. "Well then what was that place that was all snowy and . . ."

"Hello! Are you ready to go?" Gabriel was back.

"Can't you do something, Gabriel? I don't even know what I'm supposed to do!"

I heard Gabriel's voice full of anger. "What do you mean? You had everything you needed to know taught to you before you were sent here!"

"You mean dragged here!" I retorted. "I have no clue what is happening!"

I heard an explosion.

"Oh man. He did it again. He is never going to get anything done if he keeps blowing up."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

They ignored me. "He had better hurry up. We haven't got the time for this."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Is the motor warmed up yet?"

"No. It still needs a few minutes."

They stopped talking. I closed my eyes. I thought about Faith. I wondered if she knew where I was. Probably not. I wondered if my master knew where I was. After all, I had left him there at the park. I'd bet everything I have that he was looking for me desperately.

"Maybe you should ask God if He'd do something about it."

"My master?" Could they read minds too? Where they going to tell him where I was?

"About what?"

"The motor."

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I'll do that when this guy leaves."

I snorted in frustration. Like they really cared about me.

I heard a sizzling sound. It started small and got very loud.

"Finally!" said one of the figures.

"Sorry about that, fellows!" Gabriel had returned from his "not there" state.

"Gabriel, you know we don't have time for this."

"I didn't make me like this! Have you ever been able to control your anger?"

"Yes! And it's a good idea to. Maybe you should try it sometime. Now is the worst time to do it!"

"Do what?" I tried again.

"Never mind," said Gabriel. "We must get you going. It's a long way to Dalshep."

"Wait! Gabriel! Please!"

I heard the shuffling stop. "What is it?" Gabriel asked exasperated.

I took a deep breath. "Can you please tell me the whole procedure?"

The shuffling continued. "We have strapped you to the transporter. Within a few minutes you will be pulled through a black hole . . ."

"A black hole! Isn't that, like . . . ?" I searched for the right word.

"The black hole is a shipping device. It will shave several light years off the trip."

"But I thought when you go through one of those you, like . . ." I again searched for a suitable word.

Gabriel sighed. "I am sorry, sir. I don't have time to explain everything. It is what it is. When, or if, you get back, I can tell you everything."

"WHOA!!" I sat up, finally breaking a strap. "Hold it! I'm not going! I'm sorry, but a trip that endangers my life is NOT my idea of a good time!" I had finally blinked all of the clear stuff out of my eyes. I saw machines everywhere. Dials and flips were flashing and whirring. The dog people were scurrying around doing all sorts of things. Gabriel was standing right beside me ignoring them all.

He glared at me. "This is not about you! We are willing to sacrifice one for a whole planet! Wouldn't you?"

I thought about it. Sure, I would do that. But this was me we were talking about!

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked Gabriel.

"We'd like to make you think you do. It's a lot easier that way." He sighed and moved a step closer, looking at me with deep sadness in his eyes. "This is a very complicated mess, you see. I wish we'd had more time to inform you of everything, but we haven't. You must feel terrible for this, but I really can't explain everything. When you arrive on Dalshep, perhaps I can be of some help to some of your questions."

I sighed. "Can you do one thing for me?"

"What is it?"

"Can you contact someone called Faith? She lives around where I live and I want to tell her something."

"I'll try my best," he said sincerely.

"Tell her that . . . to not be afraid. Tell her I'll come back for her. No matter what."

Gabriel smiled with a slight sadness in his eyes. "Please, sir. You will be all right. I have two pieces of advice for you, young hero."

"Whoa! Don't call me hero please! First of all I don't think I will ever be one. And if I do, it won't be for a while." What was WITH the words that just came from my mouth?

"First, follow your heart. It will tell you what is right."

"What's the second one?"

"Always think positive. It will get you home sooner."

"So you think I will return?"

"I am sure of it."

~

After a slight pause, his words ringing in my brain, he said, "Now, we must strap you down so that we know you will make it there safely."

"Wait!" I touched Gabriel's shoulder. He fell silent as I held him close.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't you know what a hug is?"

"I don't think I've ever heard of it," he said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

I closed my eyes. "You do it when you are sad or happy or feel scared."

"Do you feel happy?"

"I'm scared, Gabriel."

He pulled me away from the embrace and put his hand on my back. "Remember, think positive and follow your heart."

"It's not very reassuring, Gabriel. Do you not have anything else to say?"

He looked at me. "Sir, just remember that a whole world is counting on you."

I sighed. "Never mind." I laid back. "Strap me up, Sarge."

"Sarge? There is no one here by that name."

"You guys never get it, do you? It's a figure of speech!"

Gabriel looked at me in surprise. Another beagle came up to him and whispered, "I really don't get these peoples. They have such weird words and phrases."

"Is the motor booted up?" he asked, ignoring the comment.

"Yes. All we need to do is give him the equipment."

"Great. Give it to me."

Gabriel came up to me with a backpack. "In here is some stuff for you to use on Dalshep. You must be very careful, for this stuff is hard to replace once you are out of earth's orbit."

"I suppose it costs a lot," I said as I took the pack.

"Don't look through it now," he scolded me as I unzipped the pack. "Look through it when you get there." I zipped the pack back up.

"How long until I get there?"

"It will take approximately two months and three weeks."

"Hey! That other guy said an hour!!"

"An hour for the transportation sequence to the entrance of the black hole, yes, but it goes much farther than that. Have no worries, friend," he said, noticing my slight panic (perhaps more than slight). "You will be frozen the entire trip, making it seem spontaneous." Like I really wanted that. Two months would've been a good amount of time for me to think things through and perhaps get ready for whatever was in store for me.

Suddenly, a tingling sensation shot through my body. I shivered violently.

"Can you feel that, sir?"

I clutched the backpack. "Am I going into space?"

"Yes."

"Will I see any of it?"

"The freezing process won't start until you are a few hundred miles out. You will see amazing things."

Time was soon running out. Instead of wasting it on a protest, I said," See you, Gabriel. I'll miss you."

He smiled and stepped back.

A few beagles strapped the bands tightly over my body. I continued to shiver. My whole body was tingling. I slid slowly towards a white tube. As I entered it, white light covered me. I saw a plastic see-through wall close over me. Then I shot forward. The light was taken place by darkness. Then I saw the earth, falling away as I shot up and up. I saw forests and water and people. I was going so fast that soon all I saw was clouds. Then the air thinned and black was everywhere dotted with stars. The earth got smaller and smaller and soon was gone. It was beautiful. I saw planets drive by. It was amazing. My mouth hung open. I felt no fear, but awe and amazement for what God had created. I was so small and unimportant compared to everything else.

Coldness covered me. Was I already that far out? I didn't want to close my eyes yet. But they drooped and I fell asleep.


	5. In which we arrive on Dalshep

I woke up knowing I couldn't have been asleep very long. The portal I was in was rumbling and groaning causing me to as well. It was not pleasant. I saw fire surrounding the portico making it very hot. Please, turn it up a few degrees, I'm absolutely freezing (in case you can't tell, I'm sarcastic).

Then with a huge bang, my head snapped back as I hit something. The shuddering continued though not as violent. Then I came to a stop and all was silent. I rolled my head around to make sure I didn't break my neck (redundant, eh? Well, there are times when you just don't think straight). I was lucky. It would be pretty embarrassing to die right when I arrive on the planet, not to mention the whole world-saving thing would be cancelled.

I found the straps keeping me down and with some difficulty, unbuckled them. My whole body was aching. I rubbed my eyes as they filled with tears from the heat.

A cackling sound came from the small backpack. "Are you alright?"

I unzipped the backpack and found a small bracelet with little lights all over it. My name was brilliantly printed on it.

"How nice. A new bracelet for me? Why thank you!" I slipped it on.

"This is Earth. Are you hurt?"

"It's possible, but not enough that I can't do normal functions. Who is this?"

"It's Gabriel."

"Look Gabriel, I don't think this worked."

"What do you mean? According to our radar you made it there just fine!"

"Gabriel, I've only been asleep for maybe a few hours."

"You've been in frozen animation. Two months, four weeks, and six days."

"Ain't that somethin'?" I muttered to myself.

"Now, have you gotten everything in order?"

I rubbed the back of my head and took a deep breath. "No, Gabe. I just woke up."

"As soon as you put it together, call me."

"Yes, Sir," I grumbled as he clicked out.

The heat only got worse, giving me the feeling that I should leave right about sooner than now. I gathered up my backpack and turned to the exit. I struggled a bit with the small, metal handle until it finally opened. Cool air flowed in, the heat from inside rushing out in turn. I pushed the door all the way open and stepped out, not knowing what was in store for me.

It wasn't what I expected. I was on another planet after all so I couldn't really expect anything. I never read about what another planet would look like or what to anticipate. So you couldn't really blame me when I gasped so deep that something flew into my throat and I started to cough. For all I knew, what I just inhaled was poisonous and I would die in a few hours. Fine with me, I thought to myself as I continued to cough. I almost died once, why not again?

When I finally calmed down, I looked down with my watery eyes, yes down, not up.

Have you ever walked on water? I don't think I've ever known somebody who could. I could give myself this very moment the world prize of being the first creature of its kind to walk on water. Because that was exactly what I was doing. Water was the landscape all around. I looked at my feet. Ripples were expanding from where they touched the water. I expected at any moment to sink beneath the waves. I remembered the moment when I was staring into the peaceful lake back home. That was when a slimy hand had reached out and grabbed me. Was it going to happen again? I came closer to the surface, staring hard. I realized that there were creatures underneath the surface. I touched the water but it was not completely liquid. Ripples spread from where I touched it, but I couldn't go much farther than an inch. Interesting…

I stood back up. There was nothing, nothing above the surface anyway. Perhaps I was imagining things. I peered back into the water and saw moving unidentifiable objects. I grimaced at the thought of going down there, which would probably never happen. The organism-less world above, however, seemed much more inviting than below.

I remembered I had a radio. I sat down and zipped open the backpack. I pulled out the radio and flicked a switch.

"Gabriel? Are you there?"

After a moment's silence, he answered. "I'm here. What do you need?"

"Gabriel, the whole surface of this planet is water! There is no one around that I can see! I think I'm on the wrong planet."

"No, no, no. You're on the right planet. It must look odd to you over there, I expect?"

I won't repeat the language that I said at that moment.

"Everything is fine. Trust me," replied Gabriel, confident and undaunted by my words. "Do you have all of your equipment?"

"If you mean all of the stuff in the bag, yeah."

I heard Gabriel sigh. "You don't know about it all, do you?"

"Might as well be talking to me in the Old Tongue," I responded. "Your people expected me to know what they were talking about?"

"It doesn't matter now," Gabriel said, somewhat impatiently. "They are all in case of emergency anyway, so I can explain then to you later. Except for a few things."

"Emergency, gotcha." I was mildly surprised at my sudden sarcastic and know-it-all feelings inside. All of the fear seemed to have flown out of my body once I had opened the door to Dalshep.

"You can always contact me on this radio. I am guessing you know how to use it?" Gabriel asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah, got that covered."

Gabriel paused. I forgot he still wasn't quite used to earth jargon.

"Yes, covered…now you should look in your bundle for a box like device with some switches on it."

I unzipped the packet and searched for what he was describing. I pulled out a gray rectangular prism with one large circular button, a knob that went up and down, and a switch on the side.

"I got it."

"Yes, DO be careful with it, Promised One. That device is meant to be used when you are in danger. The side switch turns it on and the knob adjusts the power. Once you push the button, a bolt of electricity will shoot out of the front if you are pointing it at your enemy."

"I have enemies?" I surveyed the tool, careful not to accidentally press anything. I wondered what would happen if I pointed this thing at the planet, the water covered planet.

"Why, yes! I thought out of all things, you at least understood that."

I sighed. "I hate surprises. What am I up against?"

"I can't lie to you, Son of Paul. It is a greater evil than this world has ever known. There's only one way you can save this world, and that device will not help you."

"What do I do?"

"We do not know, but you will know when the time comes."

"Don't give me that!" I yelled into the bracelet. "You pulled me out of my world, you threw this mission on my lap, and now YOU have to tell me what I need to do!"

"But we have," Gabriel said in an assuring manner. "You weren't listening. It's as that one metaphor you beings have on earth." I could imagine Gabriel jumping up and down in excitement. "We have shown you the door, but only you can walk through it."

"I'm glad you're getting it, because I'm not. How am I supposed to find out what to do?"

"You will, Promised One. Have faith in yourself. I did tell you we didn't have as much time as we wished to show you everything, and I'm doing the best I can. I honestly don't know, and the computer wishes that this one be done by you. Showing you these instruments will surely help you in some way."

I was about to answer him when I felt a rumble beneath me. Ripples spread from where my feet touched the water and kept going until I couldn't see how far they went. Then, I felt like I was sinking, but very slowly, like quicksand.

"GABRIEL!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Calm down, Promised One! What is happening?"

"I'M BEING SUCKED THROUGH THE WATER!!"

"Oh, it's perfectly all right, Master, that's how things are --"

I wasn't able to hear anything after that. I had been submerged under the surface of Dalshep. Once underneath, everything flew out of my head from the sound of music. It was like a nightmare upside down. Blue swirled all around with small sparkles floating in the midst. It couldn't be plain music, like music was ever plain in the first place, but this was new. I couldn't tell what instrument was being used, but it was absolutely beautiful, even for my tone-deaf ears. Who said anything about saving the world? This wasn't my world, let someone else save it. I could've just stayed there forever.

But apparently, it didn't want me anymore and I fell through. The gravity pulled me down through the liquid and it seemed like forever before I hit solid ground. Like the first time I had been pulled through a liquid, I lost my breath and I tried to regain it by lying there for awhile. The soft dirt felt cool and comforting against my cheek, even though my coughing hindered things a bit.

The presence came. I opened my eyes and saw them.


End file.
